Pain Healed by Love
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Why do they hate me? Why? Ponyville will be better off without me. No one will miss me. I will end it here and now... Ouch hitting that tree hurt! See how worthless I am? I can't even fly straight.


**A/N Hello everypony! This is 9tailsfox2 with my first MLP fic. It is going to be a Rainbow Dash/Derpy pairing. Derpy Dash I beleive it's called, correct me if I'm wrong. Well let this get this show on the road.**

**WARNING: CAN GET DEPRESSING**

**Disclaimer: Lauren Faust is the best! I am not her and never will be as I am a dude. Being that I'm not her, I do not own MLP or any of it's ponies.**

* * *

"Look at her, worthless and destructive!"

"She can't even see straight!"

"Why don't you go clump up somepony else's cloud!?"

"Freak!"

"You are as productive as Discord!"

"She takes away from progress!"

"Kill yourself!"

Derpy's head hung as she tried to hide the tears that trailed on her face. Usually she is able to ignore all the negative comments coming from everypony as she delivered the mail and made some muffins. Her daughter used to make her day, but she was taken away, despite Rainbow Dash and her friend's efforts to stop it, and she was not allowed to see her again.

A Pegasus flew up to Derpy and pushed her into a tree and she grunted in pain. The Pegasus that pushed Derpy snarled. "Why does that hurt, you always fly into things. Get out of my way I don't want to be taken down by you of all ponies!"

Derpy flew off as fast as possible to her own house, bumping into everything on the way. "Why I am not smart? Why do I always ruin everything? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Derpy looked up and realized she was holding a knife. "Why is there a knife in my hoof? Would I make Ponyville better if I killed myself? Everyone hates me. Rainbow Dash doesn't even say hi to me anymore…"

Derpy held the knife to her neck but dropped it. "I'm so bad I can't even kill myself if I tried." Derpy picked it back up and paused before she moved to slash her neck.

Rainbow Dash was flying casually through the skies. "I have nothing to do today, so what can I do? I know, I can ask Fluttershy if she has anything to do."

With that Rainbow Dash dashed off to her soft spoken friend.

Fluttershy looked up as she was feeding the bear. "Oh hey Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled. "Hi Fluttershy! I was wondering if we could hang out together!"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm much too busy today. I'm preparing the animals for hibernation. It is a very delicate process and while I would love the help, the animals only want me to help them and no one else. So please if you understand, I have to do this."

Rainbow Dash waved her hoof. "That's ok, I'll check on Rarity, to see if she has any free time.

Rarity rushed to her ribbons. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I must absolutely finish this rather magnificent dress by tonight. I cannot afford to lose time."

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Alright, how about Pinkie? She's always up for a party!"

Pinkie shook her head. "Sorry, I'm booked all day tomorrow and I have to prepare all day today!" Pinkie Pie got into Rainbow's face with a serious look. "Partying is a serious matter and I can't have preparation being handled by ponies inexperienced in party preparation. Got it!?"

Rainbow Dash sweated. "Yeah ok, whatever, I'll just check on Applejack!"

Pinkie Pie went into instant smile and started hopping away. "Ok! Have fun!"

Applejack shook her head. "If you wanna hang out with me fine be me, just one problem. I need to get this darn field cleared before the swarms come. I can do it by myself, besides I got Bigmac helping me. Right big brother?"

"Eeyup!"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Thanks for the offer, but I really don't want to work…"

Applejack shrugged. "Suit yourself. I got some apples to buck!"

Twilight sighed as she scanned through her books. "I'm sorry Rainbow, but Spike and I are real busy today. Its cleanup day and I have to reorganize my books. They tend to get out order so I have to reorganize them once in a while and I actually clean them while I organize them. Sometimes it takes days to do this."

Spike came down the stairs with a pile of books in his hands. "Hey, Twilight, here you go! The last of the books! I even put them in alphabetical order, just the way you like it!"

Twilight smiled. "Thank you so much Spike! You really don't know how much of a help you are!"

Spike waved his claw. "Aw shucks, it was nuthin'."

Twilight shook her head. "No it was not. After this is over, I'll treat you to a special gem cake as thanks."

Spike shot up in the air. "Really!? Thank you so much Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "I guess you can't hang out with me or don't need help right? It's the same with everypony else!"

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. "Oh that's unfortunate. Are you sure you tried hanging out with all your friends?"

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't seen Derpy in a while. I guess I could check in on her. She has days off on the weekend. Thanks Twilight!"

Twilight smiled. "Oh it was no problem at all. I hope you-" Twilight didn't get to finish as Rainbow Dash exit her house.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sped towards Derpy's house. "I really hope Derpy is doing nothing today!" While she hung out with her five main friends on a regular basis, Derpy was a total different matter. Whenever Rainbow saw Derpy, she can't explain how she felt, nervous, sweaty hooves, fast heartbeat. While Rainbow knows she cares a lot about Derpy, despite her tendency to make numerous mistakes, these effects have gotten to the point where Rainbow couldn't be near Derpy. It was weird and she really could not explain it.

But now that Rainbow has not seen Derpy in a while, she was not sure on how she felt about seeing Derpy. Rainbow shook her head. "Snap out of it Rainbow Dash! You are awesome! You are not afraid to talk to ponies! Especially Derpy!" Even with the conviction she had in her voice, Rainbow Dash couldn't help but doubt the last part of her statement.

Rainbow Dash landed in front of Derpy's house, except for the door was open. "Derpy?" No answer. Rainbow pushed the door open and looked around. "Derpy are you here?" Rainbow Dash had the worst feeling in her gut as she proceeded to walk inside the house and heard sobbing. She knew it was Derpy. "Derpy are you ok?" The feeling got worse as Rainbow rounded the corner and saw Derpy begin to move to kill herself. "DERPY NO!"

The shout was enough to startle Derpy and slow down the cutting motion, but not enough to stop it that is until the blade was one millimeter away from her skin when she was tackled by Rainbow Dash. Derpy was now on her back looking up into Rainbow Dash's eyes. Between sobs, Derpy was able to say, "Rainbow Dash?"

At that Rainbow tightly held Derpy crying. "Why!? Why would you do that!?"

Derpy put her snout into Rainbow's shoulder. "Because everyone hates me, they all think that I will better off serve Ponyville if I was dead. Even you must think that because you have not seen me in a while."

Rainbow Dash shook her head sniffling. "That's not true! I still like you! I'm sorry that I have not seen you in a while. I just feel weird whenever I'm near you! But please don't take it the wrong way because if you were dead, I would not be able to work because I would be too upset to be awesome. I would miss you so much because I… I…"

Derpy looked at Rainbow Dash with a raised eyebrow. "You what?"

Rainbow Dash searched through her memories of all the times she had been with Derpy; fixing Town Hall, eating muffins together, laughing, and partying and everything else she could think of. Realization hit Rainbow Dash at that moment. The feelings of nervousness, the increased heartbeat rate and everything else she was feeling was because she didn't hate Derpy. Not it as because of the complete opposite. "It's because I love you Derpy Hooves!"

Derpy was stunned. While love was said rather loosely when it came to Ponyville, in this instance, the meaning behind those words couldn't be clearer, even for Derpy. Derpy always held Rainbow Dash to the heart, despite the feelings she felt whenever she saw or was near Rainbow Dash. Now she understood those feelings. It was as if that statement organized her feelings as well. Derpy was able to pull out of her daze to reply. "I love you too Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash brought Derpy back into a hug, happy that Derpy had accepted her feelings, but mad that every other pony made Derpy feel so worthless that she thought it was better for society to kill herself. Although she wanted to go and beat the crap out of whoever did this Derpy needed her now more than ever. "Derpy, I'm so sorry I wasn't there before. If I had known my feelings for you, I would have told you. I wish I was there with you during that time of need."

Derpy sobbed in Rainbow's shoulder. "It's ok, Dashy, you're here now. That's all that matters to me."

After Celestia knows how long, the two finally calmed themselves enough to stop crying. Derpy looked up and smiled. "Thank you for saving me. I really felt like no one cared for me."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I care for you, a lot. Maybe some of us ponies need to be reminded that we are loved."

Derpy nodded. "Why did you come?"

Rainbow Dash smiled. "I was looking for someone to hang out with. With everyone else busy, I really had no choice but face my unknown feelings for you. To be honest, I was scared. I really felt like I couldn't breathe around you. Maybe I thought I hated you, but that couldn't be it, I like you a lot. But now I know what my feelings mean! Now I can spend the rest of the day with you!"

Derpy smiled and jumped. "Ok!" So what do you want to do!?"

Rainbow Dash smiled and began walking out with Derpy following her. "Well, I was thinking, with you being a flyer and all, I was thinking we could race!"

Rainbow Dash exits the house and shut the door behind Derpy, who flew up in the sky. "Awesome! I win!"

Rainbow Dash laughed, "No actually…", with a look up in the sky made Rainbow Dash realize that the sun was setting and face faulted. "Actually you know what, you're right, you won, and I lost. Good race."

Derpy smiled and started flying everywhere, bumping into trees. "Yay! I won! I beat Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash smiled, actually happy that she had lost for once, even though technical it was not a race. "Hey Derpy! Want come sleep on the cloud with me?"

Derpy flew to Rainbow Dash, who was already on a cloud and snuggle next to her. Rainbow Dash then laid her head on Derpy's head and covered Derpy's body with her wings lovingly. "I love you Derpy."

Derpy smiled. "I love you too Dashy."

With smiles on their faces, they dreamt the happiest dreams a pony could have.

* * *

**A/N Suicide is never a good thing. Even if it does not seem like it, when you do off yourself you will leave behind somepony who cares very much about you. Thank you for reading this One-Shot, and I might make another One-Shot when Rainbow Dash and Derpy try and get back Derpy's daughter.**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to R&R as this is 9tailsfox2 signing off!**


End file.
